Untitled
by FlyHalf16
Summary: A short story about things that happened during the movie but never appeared in it. Alex was never Jimmy's type of a girl or his first choice; there was always another girl in the back of his head: Nicki. The story focuses on their relationship and life.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading some Eminem romance stories on another site and I wanted to make one myself, but I don't know that many facts about Marshall's life, so I decided to do an 8 mile story.**

**Set during the 8 mile movie and maybe sometime after. It's gonna be a really short story. Max seven chapters, but minimal three. It's that short because it's set during the movie and so not a lot of things can happen. The scenes are mainly going to be in Nicki's POV (my OC) and in the Third Person's POV.**

**The time in which a certain chapter is set is going to be written above. Knowing the movie is optional, but if you haven't watched it yet or forgot about the scenes and how they follow up, I advise you to watch it again or at least jump through it a bit. It's your choice, but it would be much easier.**

**AFTER THE FIRST BATTLE (OPENING SCENE):**

**Nicki's POV:**

I grabbed my bag and stuffed my belongings into it as fast as I could. I could hear the bus approaching through the open doors of the club and I didn't want to be late again or I'd have to wait for another hour and a half in the cold. I quickly threw my coat on and ran outside, not really paying attention to the fact that my bag was widely open and all of my things could fall out at any minute. The bus stopped at the stop and I quickened my pace. Gosh, I hate Friday nights. And by hate I mean loathe. I jumped up the bus steps and heard a quick whistle from the driver as he looked at what I was wearing. Asshole.

"Evening," Looking at the ground I handed him money for the ride and started making my way to the back of the bus where I usually sit. I was already halfway through the bus when I noticed my usual seat was occupied by a young guy in some super baggy trousers and a gray beanie hat with a garbage bag on the seat next to him. He kept staring at his hands or out the window and seemed almost sad to me. Before I could sit one line before him the bus driver drove off in such a rush the surge knocked me over and everything in my bag flew out and all over the bus floor, right under the guy's feet. Asshole. "Fuck!"

I got on my knees, careful not to flash anything at the grandma and another dude behind me as I stared picking up my things and putting them back into my purse. I found my lipstick and a bunch of other makeup stuff rolling around under the seats and my wallet behind the young guy in the gray hat's foot. I glanced up at him to see if he was watching me and to my luck he was staring right at me. Well, at my exposed cleavage. I straightened up and looked at his feet. I hope he gets the message.

He must have got it since he followed my eyes and bent over to pick it up.

"Thanks." I took the wallet from his hand and awkwardly picked up my purse on the ground before backing away and finally sitting down. I started tugging on my fingers awkwardly. All the heat in my body creeped up into my cheeks and I knew I looked like a cooked crab. I felt like his eyes were glued to my back... Oh gosh, his blue eyes. When I looked up at them I thought I was going to burst. I've never felt this shaken by any stranger before and I wanted to talk to him, you know, to not be a stranger anymore.

"You know, you might tear it off if you keep pulling like that." I jumped and stopped tugging on my fingers. I haven't even notices I was still doing that. Weird. What do I do now? Turn around and talk back? But what do I answer?

I don't think I ever felt so stressed over talking to a complete stranger. Usually I wouldn't care less since a stranger's opinion meant nothing to me, but with this guy I wanted to make a good impression. I wanted him to like me. I slowly turned around after I finally found enough courage and smiled. "Thanks, I completely zoned out and that could have happened."

He smirked and I mentally gasped. What a gorgeous smile! I finally took in all the info. His jawline, nose, eyes and mouth. Gosh, his mouth!

He straightened up and leaned closer to me, his hands in his pockets. I observed his posture and held my breath as he leaned forwards even more. "How about you and me go back to my place and you can make it up to me?"

I widened my eyes in shock. How dare he!? And I stressed over him... I didn't know if I should stand up and leave or slap him and turn around. "Asshole."

I stood up, ready to leave. I shot him an angry glare as he prepared for a slap. "I'm kidding, don't be so tense."

I sighed in relieve and sat back down. "I'm Jimmy."

"I'm Nicki."

"Cool. Do you always dress like a stripper or-?"

"Do you always carry a garbage bag with you or-?" He looked at the bag besides him as I closed my coat, so no one can see what I'm wearing anymore. "Those are my clothes."

"And these are my work clothes." I made an offended face and turned around. I could sense his breathing on my neck and started gathering my long, a bit wavy, golden brown hair with dirty blonde highlights into a pony tail, hoping to send him away. I started breathing heavier and heard my heart pounding as I waited to see if it worked. "Why do you work in Steve's strip club?"

I spun around, my eyebrows arched. "How do you-?"

"It says so on your shirt." He motioned to my chest. "I need the money and right now I can't get any other job that pays as much as this one. And don't get any ideas, I'm not a stripper, I'm a house mom... How 'bout you?"

He leaned back into his seat and looked at his hands, shutting off. "I dunno. I'm saving up some money. I'm workin' in New Detroit Stampin'."

I raised my eyebrow. "You know, the pressing plant?" I nodded slowly and looked at his garbage bag. "Why do you have your clothes in the garbage bag?

He seemed to hesitate. "I'm just moving."

I nodded and sat sideways, facing the doors. I was nearing the stop before 8 mile trailer park, where I actually lived, but I was going to get off one before that, probably like him.

I hated being on this bus, number 14, because every time me and my coworkers ride together, they get off one stop before me and I feel so embarrassed, knowing I couldn't fool them by saying I get off somewhere else since the trailer park was number 14's last stop. I remember the first time we rode together. "Aren't you getting off here?"

"No." I looked at the floor. "You live in a trailer park?"

She asked that like it was the most disgusting thing ever. I just nodded and looked out the window, angry at myself for living there. I heard the girls laughing before the bus doors closed and sank even lower in my seat.

I looked at Jimmy and examined his outfit as he stared at the window, zoning out like before I sat down. He was wearing the usual boys' fashion nowadays: baggy shorts, baggy shirt, a hoodie and a beanie hat.

The bus stopped and I stood up, watching if he'd do the same. He didn't.

"You're not getting off?" I said as I moved towards the closed doors. The bus driver is going to open them any second now, Jimmy. Hurry up.

He shook his head and looked at the ground in embarrassment. I mentally cheered at that. And I kept cheering even after the doors closed and the bus drove off. "Yo, you cool? You missed your stop."

I sat back down and smiled lightly. "I live in the trailer park, too."

"Then why did you lie? And just so you know, I don't live there. My mom does."

"I lied 'cuz I thought you were gonna step off here and I'm embarrassed of living there."

I looked at him as he stared at me, his expression blank and emotionless. How does he do that? He opened his mouth a little, probably thinking about what to say now. "It's cool. I hated living there, too."

"Yeah. I can't wait till I get enough to rent a flat or something and get out of there."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." He smiled and straightened up a bit. "Damn, girl! You're not old enough to drink yet and already working in a strip club!?"

I laughed. "Like you care about the law!"

He coughed and looked like he was preparing for something. "My name is Jimmy Smith Junior, I follow every rule, every law ever made, I pay taxes, I pray to The Lord, I'm getting straight. Even if I-"

I clapped my hands and whistled in excitement. "Wo-ho, that was great! And your geeky accent KILLED IT! Another one."

"No it wasn't, it was bad, but I ain't mad. As long as I got your girl in front of me I'm winning bad."

I clapped again and nodded my head. "You're pretty good. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. Am I too old for you?" I see what he was doing and smiled.

"Oh, gosh! I can't rhyme like you, I don't know what to say."

"Just try something. It's not that hard. And if you can't come up with somethin' I'll help you out. So, am I too old you you?"

"You have no clue... Baby boo?" He started laughing and covered his mouth with his hands, trying to muffle the loud laughter. I followed him and grabbed my stomach, trying to calm down. "I told you I can't rhyme! My rhyme could be considered a crime or something. I suck at it."

"That actually works. Rhyme-crime." That's all he was able to say through his laughs as I stood up. "I-I... I can't stop laughing. That was sooo fuckin' funny!"

"Fuck you! Stop laughing!" He grabbed his garbage bag as the bus started slowing down and moved to the center of the five seats in the back, ready to stand up when the bus completely stops. "Baby boo."

I had my bag in one hand and pointed at Jimmy with the other. "I'm serious, if you don't stop-"

I couldn't finish because the bus stopped and sent me flying towards him. My bag fell from my hands, luckily it was closed this time, and I fell face down into his lap, my hands on each side of his body and my face in his stomach. I could feel the heat in my cheeks again as I looked up at his smiling form. "Not so fast girl, we barely met."

He helped me up and I quickly grabbed my bag before rushing off the bus and after him. We stopped at the crossroad and waited till it was safe to cross. I huffed a few times as he speeded up his pace. It was hard walking so fast in heels. As soon as we reached the entrance to the trailer park he slowed down. "So..."

"What?" I avoided the trash can in my way and ran up to him. "What now?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards me, his expression puzzled and his mouth a little open again. "What now? Look," he looked around a few times and then let his garbage bag rest on the floor as he came closer, his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "You're a'ight and all, but I'm not really in the mood for anything. It's been a long, shitty day. It was cool talkin' to you on the bus, but the bus ride's over. Cool?"

"I didn't mean it that way. And I'm cool with it, don't worry. Sorry for trying to be nice, I wasn't trying to get you to fuck me or anything." I backed up a bit. Jesus, what the hell's his problem?! I was just trying to be nice and I thought we could walk home together, get to know each other more and let time go by faster. I didn't know he was going to turn into such a spazball and get an attitude. I guess good looks don't make up for what's inside. "Come on, I broke up with my girlfriend and I just got booed off the stage, can we not do this right now, k? I don't need any more drama for today."

"I'm sorry for your breakup and the battle."

"Nah, it's cool." I nodded and started walking down the main road. I thought of saying something to him, but I just didn't know if he'd get my humor. I heard the bag scratch the concrete and took a chance. "Yo dawg!"

I turned around and saw him waiting for me to finish my sentence. "You know I'm going to memorize your trailer and come back at midnight when you'll be sleepin' to kill you and your mom. Revenge for earlier."

He lifted his middle finger up in the air, smiling, and I smiled. He got the joke. "Yo, how do you know I'll be sleeping?!"

"You can't do anything else! Unless you'll be screwing your mom; then I don't even want to be present." I laughed and turned around, starting to leave again. "You going to use the bus tomorrow?"

"Yep." With that I stopped talking to him and walked up to my trailer's porch. Well, actually it's my dad's trailer, but I pay the rent and everything else. That's why I work at nineteen. My dad can't go anywhere outside our trailer, he's stuck to his wheelchair after he had an accident at his construction site. He's paralyzed from his mid-thigh down, so he can still piss without my help. I'm the only source of income we have since my mom left me with him when I was five years old, she probably had enough of me, and my dad's not retired yet. We've tried out for financial aid, but we still haven't revived any word from them. And we can forget about any settlement checks, we aren't insured. I put my key in the door and step inside, the smell of cigarettes flooding my nostrils. "Dad?!"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Okay, just checking." I threw my bag over the chair and gazed out the kitchen window, observing the park. We moved here two years ago but I was still getting the cold shoulder from my neighbors. I watched a guy carry a garbage bag over his shoulder and walk up to one of the trailer... "Jimmy?"

I grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and walked back to the window. It took me a while to it but when I got back hee was already sitting on the hood of what I'm guessing is his car and was talking to a blonde woman. His mom probably. Some other guy joined them and I just stopped watching them. I don't want to be a stalker or something.

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge. You know that?" I looked at dad as he rolled out the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah,"

He puffed the cigarette smoke into the air and looked at me. "I'm saving it for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I watched him as he rolled over to the TV and shut it off. He turned around and started heading for the main bedroom. "Tomorrow is the day after today."

"Haha, very funny dad."

"It always cracked you up when you were younger. Goodnight."

"Night." I finished my beer and walked over to the couch. Gosh it felt good to pull my heels off and just lie down finally. I thought about Jimmy and the things he said. He certainty is hot and he seems pretty grounded. His outburst earlier made him even cuter. Too bad he doesn't seem interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER JIMMY FINDS OUT THE CAR HIS MOM GAVE HIM DOESN'T WORK (AFTER WINK'S INTRODUCED) **

**Third Person's POV: **

"Call me later dawg."

"Okay." Jimmy got up the bus steps and sat down just as the bus drove off. He didn't know if he should take Wink seriously or if he's just saying shit. He wanted it to be true either way.

He looked around to see if the girl he met yesterday night was already on the bus. But she wasn't.

He probably screwed up yesterday for saying what he did. She was just trying to be nice and he came off as a jerk. It's not that her presence was annoying or anything like that, but he had a bad day yesterday and he didn't feel like talking afterwards. When she said she was going to use the bus today, she probably just said it so that he would leave her alone. By the looks of it, he was right.

He looked around again to check if he missed her, but she wasn't there. And the bus had already drove off. Maybe she didn't lie she just didn't tell him WHEN she'll be using the bus.

He pulled his headphones over his wars and pulled his cassette player out of his pocket. He pressed the play button and pulled out a stack of paper and a pen he carries around. The stack was filled with scribbles of lyrics and rhymes he thought off. He had a habit of staring at the edges of the paper and then move to the center when there's no more room left.

He gazed out the window and looked at MKT, the gun range, a guy he thought he knew and the 19th hole golf club. He kept looking outside, writing down rhymes, completely lost in the music and didn't notice the bus came to the first stop since he got on.

**Nicki's POV: **

I watched as the bus stopped in front of me and quickly got on as soon as the doors opened. I'm not going to let anyone steal my seat again. It was my favorite seat. _My precious._

I laughed at my own joke as I payed the driver and looked around the bus. My smile brightened as my eyes landed on the familiar figure gazing out the window. He kept his word.

I jumped to the seat in front of him and smiled. He flinched and turned off his player. "No, I want to hear it."

He passed me his headphones and pressed play, his mouth a little open like always and his face in a cute, questionable expression, probably asking himself what I'll think. I moved my head to the beat and he smiled.

"Pretty dope." I passed him his headphones back and looked at the thing he had in his lap. "What's this?"

He looked lost and quickly put away his cassette player as I grabbed the first sheet. "That's just my- Umm, my lyrics."

"Feel like, real life, wanna jump on stage and kill mics, still white, hate life, break lights... What does all this mean?" I tossed him back the paper and moved to sit next to him. He had another stack of paper like the one I just gave him lying on his lap. I grabbed it and started reading. "And what about this?"

He grabbed the paper from my hands and put it into his pocket. "No, that ain't for show. Not yet."

"It's just a lot of scribbles written on the edges. When's it going to be ready?"

He looked offended and put everything into his pocket. "I donno, when I feel like it."

I nodded and looked at what he was wearing. "So where you headed off to?"

"Work. You?" I unzipped my coat. "Work too."

"Work? In the nightclub? Now? From where?"

"I work two jobs to move out as fast as possible. And went to the store, too." He grabbed his chin and frowned. "So early? You go by bus?"

"By foot," I lifted my leg and showed him my sneakers. He stayed quiet and I didn't know if I was boring him to death or he just didn't know what to say.

"What's up with you? Why are you livin' in the trailer park?"

"My mom left me when I was five so my dad had to take care off me alone. That kinda worked well until my dad had an accident on his construction site. Now he's... Now he's paralyzed from mid-thigh down and he can't work anymore. He couldn't pay the bills, so I had to drop out of school to support us. The job I have now isn't really paying as well as I'd want it to, so I had to get another one, I have nothing else to do."

"You said you were saving up to move away."

"Yeah, to a better place like a house or a flat. Anythin's better than here. You know?" He nodded and looked at me. He kept switching from my lips to my eyes and even looked me up and down a few times. "What are you doin'?"

"Just ratin'."

"That's what you do, right? You rate every girl you meet and then chose the one that got the highest rating."

He grabbed his heart like it was aching. "Damn, you got me! How did you figure it out!?"

"I'm smart like that. So, what's my rating so far?"

"Well, you know, since I haven't seen you naked, yet, and haven't heard you moan, yet, I'll have to say somewhere between 8.8 and 9." I made an overly offended face and crossed my hands over my chest. "I do the same. Wanna know your rating?"

"Shot."

I looked at his eyes and slowly moved around his face, to his lips, and then looked him up and down a few times. Joke to the side he had beautiful blue eyes and his lips were puckered in a silly yet very sexy way and he seemed pretty well built. I wouldn't have a problem seeing him shirtless, but I probably wouldn't be able to hold myself back.

I wanted to seem even more picky than him. I looked at his ears and told him to lift his hands so I can inspect them. I asked him about his shoe size and gazed out the window like I was thinking about my decision. Of course I was going to give him a low number just for fun. "Well, I haven't seen you naked or how big you are, but from everything I did see, I'd give you a 6.2."

He looked disappointed and quickly started unbuckling his belt. "Ho-hold on! What are you doing?!"

"I haven't had a girl rate me this low before, but I'll fix that. As soon as you see my boy, you'll give me a 10+."

I covered my face with my hands to cover up my blush. "No, thank you."

He started laughing and pulled my hands from my face. "C'mon, touch it."

"What? No!" I snatched my hands away from him and blushed even more. I could feel everything heat up and I cursed under my breath as Jimmy just laughed and fastened his belt. "You didn't think I'd actually make you touch it, did you?"

"I don't know you well enough. You could have meant it seriously."

"Yeah, right. But let's be serious, what's my realistic rating?" He smiled and waited for my answer.

I hesitated for a moment. Should I really tell him? "To be honest, I didn't even rate you. I just used it as an excuse to check you out."

"Really?" I nugged him in the ribs and his smile brightened. "No, of course not!"

I watched him as he stared down at his hands. Something's super cool about him. I just wish-

"Hey, you wanna go out sometimes? Today? Or some other day? Or not. You know, whatever you want." I laughed at his awkwardness. "I'd love to, but I can't right now."

I really couldn't. I'm working two jobs and have barely any time left for myself. And besides, I'm way too shy for him and we're probably too different for each other. Or was I just trying to convince myself that was true because I was just too afraid of rejection? Guys always thought I was weird and trying to act like them even though I wasn't trying. They thought I was stupid and brainless and that's what scares me. I don't want him to get to know me, to reach the point where I'd open myself up to him and then get rejected with the same words I came to accept: "You're too weird for me. You keep acting like you're one of the guys and it's really annoying and uncool. We're through."

He puckered up his lips and looked out the window, offended. "It's not like I'm ugly. You gave me a 6. That's not completely hopeless."

I looked out the window as the bus slowly started slowing down before my stop. "I'd love to otherwise, but right now I have a lot to do, k? Maybe some other time."

"Okay, so I won't scratch you off my list."

"Seriously?" I stood up and grabbed the pole besides me as the bus rocked a bit. "You have a list?"

"It's your stop. You better hurry."

"Okay, se you around rap boy."

"See ya."

I walked down the bus steps as I realized he tricked me. "Hey, you didn't answer if you-" the doors shut in my face and I could hear his laughter as the bus drove off. That guy was something special.

I walked to the club and entered from the side entrance before dropping down into the couch in the back room. What the fuck is my problem!? I should have said yes!


	3. Chapter 3

**JIMMY AND FUTURE FIX JIMMY'S CAR AND START DISCUSSING ABOUT GOING OUT THAT NIGHT: **

**Nicki's POV**:

"Okay, girl. That'll be 19.75." I pulled out my wallet as the market employee started gathering my things and put them into the plastic bags. While he was doing that I paid the cashier that I knew. Her name was Shanay. She and I used to go to school together. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Just working all day and all night. I'm gathering up some cash to get out of you-know-where."

"Really? What about that cute white guy I saw you with Friday night?"

"You what? You mean Jimmy?"

"That white guy with that beanie hat. He dragged a garbage bag with him."

"Yeah, that's just a friend."

"Just a friend, right... But he's cute." I wanted it to be more, but I screwed up this morning. "I heard about him tho. He's tryin' to be a rapper or somethin'. Am I right?"

"Yeah, it's something like that. How'd you hear?"

"Girl, you do realize I know people down at the shelter, right? Where all that rap battles take place?" I raised an eyebrow as the employee opened up another bag and smirked at me. "Shanay, the white girl don't know where that's at."

I made a stupid face and wiggled my head around to tease him and he just rolled his eyes and smirked like I was hopeless. "Nick, shut up and keep putting the stuff into the bag or I'll help you out."

I smirked as Shanay threatened him with a stiff glare while he just shook his head and put the bag of cheetos I brought into the bag.

"Anyway, this dumbass was the one who battled him last night. I was there."

"Then why did you ask her who it was if you knew him?" She let down the bag of carrots and glared at Nick. "You know, if you keep eavesdropping I'm gonna throw something at ya. Hell, how would I know about their relationship if I just saw him last night. Geez, freakin' slacker."

"Was he any good?" I looked at Nick. "Nah, I didn't hear much from him."

"How come?"

They both looked at each other and grabbed their throats. "He choked."

"So he didn't rap?"

"Nah, wet his pants at my wack lyrics. Everyone been talkin' 'bout it."

"Yeah, it got out pretty quick." I rolled my eyes, not surprised at all. Everybody just love talking about everyone. This whole neighbourhood is a big old gossip club. "Well, that's it."

"I'll see you around, Shay."

"Sure, will. You, me and the girl need to go out sometime soon." She gave me my change and I grabbed the bags, thanked Nick and walked out. Before I was completely out the door I said goodbye and held them for an elder lady, who walked out behind me.

The neighbor's two kids passed me as I crossed the road, one on a bike and the other running behind him. They screamed a hello and turned down Jimmy's street. I stopped and watched them. I saw a gray figure down the road next to an open car screaming something. I couldn't hear what exactly. The guy from an argument last night was there and they were talking about something, because he was bending over to the gray guy's level. The latter was standing next to an old car and I immediately knew that he was Jimmy. I didn't know if I should go there and say hello. I repositioned the shopping bags from my right hand into my left one and gathered up the courage to start walking towards him.

I kept walking slowly, thinking about what to say to him. Why was I even going there? I remembered a friend gave me a cassette full of clean beats, so I guess that could be an excuse. My fingers glided over the cassette in my pocket and I inhaled deeply as the heavy shopping bag hang from my wrist. Here goes nothing.

I looked up at the pair. The guy from last night was gone and I noticed that there was a black guy sitting in the car. He started up the car and happily climbed out of it to bust a handshake with Jimmy. They probably fixed it up. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. I heard something about getting straight with The Lord before the black guy started laughing. How was I gonna approach them?

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say hey, Jimmy turned to the car and noticed me from the corner of his eye. He turned around and I stopped in front of them. "Well, if it isn't my favourite neighbor. What's up?"

I blushed lightly. His favourite neighbor? Does he really mean that?

"Hey. Nothin' much. I see you got a car. That means you won't be using the bus anymore, huh?" I looked at the car behind them. "Nice paint job. It's really rad."

"Yeah, keep joking, at least I have a car. But, yeah, I won't use the bus anymore. I can give you a ride sometimes tho." He looked at the wheel and kicked the tire softly. He looked back at me and smiled with a wink. "Which ever ride you like best."

I laughed and lightly shook my head. He's unbelievable. "That'd be cool. Car ride, I mean."

The other guy nugged him in the back. "Hey Rabbit, you gonna introduce me to this fine fine lady? Or do I gotta do it myself?" I smiled, blushing. Fine fine lady!?

"Oh, yeah. Nicki, this is my homie Future. Future, this is Nicki"

I shook Future's hand in an awkward but familiar boyish handshake and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You live here, too."

"She lives a bit further down the road." I nodded and looked at Jimmy. "What's up with 'Rabbit'? Is that your nickname or something?"

Before Jimmy or aka Rabbit could answer, Future stepped in. "Yeah, we've been calling him that since, I don't know, a long time ago. Hey, you wanna go out tonight?"

I was taken aback by how quick he accepted me into their circle. My mouth must have been open because my tongue started to dry. I looked at Rabbit and shrugged my shoulders. "I-I-"

I kinda hate myself because I was saying the same line twice today. It made me feel like I had no social life. "I can't. I'm working nights."

"Damn you're always working." I know Jimmy's tone was judging and hurt, but I really couldn't help it. "Yeah, I know."

"It almost sounds like you're tryin' to avoid me or something. Like, when am I gonna make it up to you for that awful ratin'?"

"Rating? What rating?" Future popped his head over Jimmy's shoulder and smiled brightly. He pointed at Jimmy's face. "You rated him?"

"Knock it off, man. This ain't the time." Jimmy brushed him off his shoulder and looked at me, as if he expected me to agree. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to say. I felt awkward, but Future's reaction amused me. They seemed really close.

"Hell, this ain't the time. I wanna know how low you scored." He brushed his hands together. "So how about me and you go out if I score higher?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and fluttered my eyelids in shock. "Was that an invitation to a date?"

They both laughed, Jimmy more to the ground than anyone else, and Future lightly nugged me. "You do catch on fast. So what do you say?"

"Like I said: I have to work, I'm sorry."

"Ohoho, playing hard to get, are you?" I blushed with a smirk. Future sure knows how to talk to girls. Jimmy stepped between us and put a hand on both his and Future's chest. "Excuse me, but I think she came here to see me, so please stop stealin' her attention, since it was obviously for me."

Future shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, man."

"So I know you wanted to say something. I can see it on your face. Future's just been holdin' you up. So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a few beats I got from a friend of mine. So you can write to them, if you want."

I pulled the warm cassette out and handed it to him. He thanked me and I turned to leave. Well this didn't go as planned.

"But you owe me a dance, once you'll be able to go out." I laughed and turned around again. "Sure, you'll make plans just for me."

"Definitely. And thanks again for the beats."

"Once you're famous, you'll pay me back." He smirked and I turned around.

"But you didn't deny that I scored higher than Rabbit!" I looked back at Future and smiled. "You scored 6,2."

"Outta 10? Damn, you're tough to please. How did Jimmy do?"

I laughed as Jimmy waived to me to say nine from behind Future, but why not play along, right? "He got 6."

"Ha." He laughed at Jimmy and then looked back at me. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Sure, sure. I can't wait." I waived goodbye and started walking to my trailer. I could here them bickering as I rounded the corner. "Man, way do you have to steal all the chicks from me, man?"

"Because I have a few things you don't have. Brains, skill, charm, muscles..."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talkin', keep talkin'. Now help me clean up this."

"A'ight. But she was fine."

I laughed quietly and shook my head. They seem like they're all a cool gang to hang out with. But the whole thing went a bit different than expected. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I don't think it went as good as I wanted. Future shouldn't have asked me about going out. Now it seems like I'm avoiding Jimmy or something. Even though that's not true.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter. :3**

**AFTER JIMMY WINS THE BATTLES AND DECIDES TO GO BACK TO WORK:**

**Third person's POV:**

"Peace out Rabbit!" Jimmy threw his two fingers up in the air as a response and after a while dug them back into his pockets. His worn out sneakers scraped against the puddles and rough cement as he thought about what he has just done. He beat the Free World in a rap battle and proved to everyone that he can rap and that his skin color doesn't matter. He even became the rap champion of the Shelter. And yet he was now walking away from it all.

He didn't understand it himself, but it was just the right thing to do. He felt it. It would also be unfair to his coworker who offered to take over his shift for a couple of hours if he decided to stay and celebrate with his friends. Besides, he wasn't in the mood for a celebration. It was all about proving himself. He proved himself back there and now he has to go back to work. As weird as it seems Jimmy was finally living the real life and doing what a normal adult would do.

This isn't a dream or a fairytale, he's not going to get a record deal just by one performance in a shelter. That's why he had to keep his job until that does happen. But Rabbit wasn't worried anymore about if, when and how fame's gonna hit him because he just knew that if it does, it will all align itself the right way. So he stopped worrying and started living reality. Even though he'd much rather party on with his homies, work was waiting for him and since he wanted to move out of the trailer park as fast as possible, he wasn't allowed to mess up anymore. Specially since Manny finally let him have some extra shifts.

He walked up to the bus stop and leaned against the nearest light. He pulled some change out of his pocket and counted the coins needed for the bus ride. One quarter, two, three... He was three quarters short and the bus driver wouldn't let him on since he's a dick. He put the change into his pocket and started walking into the direction of the 8 mile.

He spotted an empty can and kicked it across the street.

Walking alone, in silence, with nothing but the street lights lighting his path every 150 feet sure gives you time to think about curtain things like Wink's fuck with Alex, the silly Future fight, mom and home troubles and Nicki...

He rounded a few corners and took a shortcut through a yard of an abandoned house and stopped in front of blue, orange and pink neon beaming letters, practically screaming Steve's strip club.

He smirked as he saw a girl with the same coat as Nicki run to the bus stop just as his bus, the one whose driver wouldn't let him get on because he didn't have enough cash, pulled up. He tried to get across and stop Nicki from getting on it, so that they could hang out, but too many cars passed by, blocking his path.

He thought over his choices and quickly sprinted across the street as he spotted an opening, just as the bus' doors opened and people started to get off and on. He ran around the back of the bus and accidentally ran into a woman, who was just getting off the bus. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Are you a'ight?" She brushed him off and walked away angry and cursing under her breath.

Jimmy turned back to the front doors, but they had already closed. "Aw, fuck."

**Nicki's POV:**

"Jimmy?"

He turned around quickly and stared into my eyes. "What's wrong? You look surprised."

"Hey. I-I thought you were on the bus. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" He came closer and I looked him up and down. He seemed out of breath, like he'd walked a mile or two. And his face seemed troubled. I crossed my hands over my chest and stepped closer. I noticed a black eye, but I don't want to drill him. "I walked from the shelter to here cuz I have to tell you something."

"You walked all the way. What's so important?"

"I won a battle at the shelter. And I-" I felt my heart start to race from excitement as soon as he said he won a battle and I threw myself at him, giving him a hug and cut him off. He was probably as surprised at my actions as I was because he just stood there and I never felt his hands return the hug. I tried to let him go and step back, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. "Wait, I like that."

"I'm so happy for you. So, how do you feel?"

"I don't know. Okay, I guess."

I moved away as he finally let me go. "What do you mean? Aren't you glad you did it?"

"Yeah, I guess, but it's a bit irritating because I've wanted to do it so many times and I have to be jumped and cheated on to finally stop worrying about getting judged as the white boy and just rip it." He put his hands into his pockets and scrubbed the cement with the front of his sneaker. "Well, I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks. Anyway, I came here to ask you something. I know so far every time I asked you, you've told me you were working, but do you wanna go out sometimes?" I smiled lightly and he motioned me to walk with him. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno where you're going, but I have to go back to work."

Work? I thought he was done with work today. I mean it's way too late for him to go to work because the last time I saw him this late, he was going home "Why? I thought you were done."

"I got some extra shifts. Gotta save up some money."

"For?" I looked at his profile as he was walking next to me, just like last week, when I first met him. Only this time he looked was happier and we seemed way closer than then. He looked at me and I quickly diverted my attention to my shoes. "Studio time. Only this time fo' real."

"What do you mean 'only this time for real'?" I looked back at him as his footsteps stopped and saw him staring at a store across the street. He looked at me and motioned me to follow him as he jumped across the street. "You don't know, but this guy I know, he was actually an old friend, said he could help me get a deal and studio time. So I could get a career, ya know?"

"He _was _ an old friend?"

"Yeah, he ain't a friend anymore now."

I nodded. They probably had a fight or something. "Well, congratulations."

"For what? I haven't done anything yet?"

"Well, getting things started takes half the effort. Congrats on making up your mind to do things by and for yourself. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

"Really?" I nudged him playfully. "Sure, otherwise I wouldn't bother bringing those tapes to you the other day."

I smacked his back lightly. "Come on. I'll buy you ice cream or something, to celebrate."

"Thanks. I like chocolate and strawberry ice cream the most."

"Same here. And I know just the perfect thing. It's my favorite, you'll love it." I went inside and headed straight to the freezers. As soon as I found what I was looking for I paid the cashier and jumped outside happily. I was excited to see the look on his face when he opens the bag package. "Here."

I handed him it and he lightly smiled. "Thanks."

We ripped open the bags and pulled out the wooden stick with a heart-shaped chocolate and strawberry ice cream on the other end. "Ta-da!"

He laughed as I lifted mine in the air. "Wow, really nice, er, choice."

"It's more about the taste than the shape, really. This is the best brand, but that's the only thing that they had from them that's chocolate and strawberry flavored. I'm not trying to pick you up with the shape or anything." I 'bit' off a small chunk with my lips and looked at him. He was already halfway done with it and I shook my head lightly. Why does everyone gulp down ice cream so fast? Don't they want to savour the taste for a while and make it last a little bit longer? I was pulled back into reality as a strong hand clenched my arm, above my elbow and then traced down to my palm. "I wouldn't mind if you would."

He pulled me closer as he finished off his ice cream. I felt my heart flutter wildly and all of a sudden I became flustered. I tried to look away from his sight and hide the blush in my boiling hot cheeks, but he grabbed my head and made me look at his face. He slowly leaned closer to me and started to close his eyes. I quickly got what he was doing and closed mine. He came in faster than I expected him to and flinched in surprise, as his lips smacked against mine, but he didn't let go. His soft lips were glued to mine and for a while we stood there, still caught up in our kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips as he slowly opened his mouth and licked my bottom lip, telling me to open mine, but I slowly pulled away. "Mmm, strawberry. Didn't get to that yet."

"Mmm, chocolate. Kinda missed it." I laughed and nudged him in the ribs lightly. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder as I handed him what was left of my ice cream. He gladly took it and it was gone a few moments later. "So, what do you say? Wanna go out with me? I'll take you to the best pizza place in this part of Detroit, you'll love it."

I smiled as he repositioned his hat. "Sure, I'd love to go out sometimes. You just say when."

He seemed a bit shy and shocked as he hesitated with his next question. "How about tomorrow? I don't work during the weekends so I'd be great."

"Sure. I'll let my boss know I'll be leaving early. Pick me up at seven?" We stopped in front of the stamping factory and I looked at the tall long building. "This place is huge."

He followed my eyes and looked up as well. "Yeah, it is. How about I pick you up at eight? Is that cool?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds even better, actually. So I guess it's a date." He glanced at the door and then stared at me for a while with a small smile on his face. "Yea, I think it is. Well," he stole another glance at the door. "I have to go now. Thanks for walking me here. Are you gonna be ok or should I ask someone like my friend Paul to drive you home?"

I shook my head quickly and looked across the street. "No, no. I'm fine. Besides, there's a bus stop right across the street, so I'll go on a bus or something. You don't need to worry."

He nodded lightly and I spread my arms apart to give him a hug. He leaned in and hugged me back. For a few moments we stayed that was as I felt like he's been in need of a hug for a while now. He pulled away first, but quickly gave me a small peck on the lips. "See you around, then."

"See ya." I watched him run to the door and wave to me before going in. I smiled to myself as I started walking towards the bus stop. I looked over my shoulder a couple of times for no particular reason. I was just so excited for tomorrow evening. I just couldn't wait.

I tapped my left sneaker anxious against the ground as I waited for the bus to arrive. I frantically searched my pockets for money I needed to give to the bus driver and, as I pulled out my hand, a few quarters fell out and rolled into the middle of the road. "Oh, god damn it. Are you kidding me right now?"

I counted the money I had in my hands and realized that I needed those few quarters lying in the middle of the road. I cursed under my breath and went over to pick them up. As I bent over to pick them up, something hit me.

I need to buy a new outfit for tomorrow evening, so I might as well just call in sick and go shopping.

**So it's done. :) I love 8 mile and Eminem, so this has been pretty fun writing.**

**I hope you liked it! And as always I'd appreciate it if you Read & Review.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
